


Distance

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi always had to go on these business trips. Naruto always missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 120
> 
> Setting: Modern AU. Itachi is business man, Naruto is his stay at home 'wife'

"Mm...ah!"

"Do you like that?"

"Oh fuck! I fu-fucking love it! Mo-more. I need...more."

"If you want it, then you should do it yourself."

"Oh god!"

"Yes?"

"It feels so good! Ah ah AH!"

"Are you close, my little fox?"

"Ngh. Yes I'm close, so close. I want to cum! Please let me cum!"

"Then cum. No one's stopping you."

"Oh fuck! I'm coming. I'm coming. I'M COM-AAH! ITACHI!"

"Mm...Naruto."

"..."

"..."

"I love you, Itachi."

"I love you too, Naruto."

"hmmm..."

"Hang up the phone and go to sleep. I'll call you before my meeting tommorow morning."

"Mkay...night."

"Goodnight."


End file.
